one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda vs Cinder Fall
Zelda vs Cinder Fall is Peep4Life's fifty-third OMM. Description The Legend of Zelda vs RWBY! Two women harnessing incredible power battle in my fifty-third one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight For whatever reason Cinder, Mercury and Emerald prepared to kill Link. An illusion was set in place of a man in distress and Link was heading over to help him. Zelda could see what was happening and warped in, using her phantom slash to attack Emerald. Mercury kicked a blast at Zelda but she used Nayru's Love to reflect the shot at the boy. "Enough" Cinder said. "Mercury, Emerald. Head back to Beacon and keep a low profile: make sure no one sees your injuries." The two obeyed and Cinder turned to Zelda. "Another hero who has no idea what is happening all around them" she remarked. "You're just like those Huntresses and Huntsmen." Zelda ignored her words and got ready to fight. No holds barred! Fight! ''' Zelda used the Faroe's Wind and tried to hit Cinder but her target had took to the air and fired flames at the princess. Zelda used Nayru's Love and sent some of the fire back but a more intense flame scorched the floor beneath her. Zelda fired Din's Fire but it was too slow for Cinder and she easily avoided. However, Zelda caught the rebounding girl off guard with her phantom, knocking Cinder back a bit. Zelda used Din's Fire again but Cinder's solid blocking technique bested the attack. Cinder then summoned pillars of fire, forcing Zelda to keep moving, unable to charge a move with real danger behind it. Cinder pulled her bow and fired an arrow that barely missed Zelda. Zelda then took out her bow, the one capable of firing the Light Arrow and fired at Cinder. Cinder pulled in all kinds of environmental decorations in to repel the move but the arrow shot through each and Cinder was forced to duck the attack. Zelda used Faroe's wind to meet Cinder but a fiery pillar was summoned and engulfed Zelda. She managed to use Nayru's Love and deflect some of the heat but not a lot of it. Cinder then used her stealth to hide by the debris. As Zelda looked around frantically, she felt an arrow shoot through her stomach and then a blast of fire knocking her over and burning her and in turn, defeating her. '''KO Cinder walked towards Zelda. "As I said, just like the fools at Beacon. Trying to be a hero, not knowing truly what is going on. And yet, dying for it all the same. Such a shame. Almost a tragedy." She smugly grinned. "But take some relief from the fact that while your governments and monarchies have failed the one that will rise from the smoldering ashes will bring the world to stability." With that, she placed her hand on Zelda's head, and much like she did to Pyrrha Nikos, incinerated her. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Cinder Fall! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees